1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, for example, to a non-volatile memory device capable of recording and/or erasing data and a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor products are demanded to be smaller and faster. As a result, non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor products require a high level of integration and efficiency. Moreover, as integration of non-volatile memory devices increase, distances between memory cells of the non-volatile memory devices are reduced, thereby potentially causing increases in electrical interference between neighboring memory cells. Due to limitations of integration technology, general planar-type non-volatile memory devices have limited capacity and speed. Also, difficulty remains in reducing interference between neighboring memory cells.
In order to significantly increase integration of non-volatile memory devices, a multi-layer stack structure has been suggested. For example, if a plurality of memory cells are stacked, a non-volatile memory device with larger capacity may be manufactured on the same footprint.